Fraxus Week Submissions
by Technically Its Canon
Summary: FreedXLaxus is my OTP so naturally I must participate in Fraxus week prompts. These chapters will be filled with cute fluffyness and maybe a little bit of smut from time to time, all of which I will try to keep around T ratings (no promises). I really hope you enjoy reading!


Fraxus Week -2015

Cooking/Baking

* * *

Freed shifted in the large armchair, giving an annoyed sigh as he glanced out the window. Rain was pouring down, streams collecting in the slopes of the streets before draining away. The constant soothing patter of water hitting the window and roof was all that filled the quiet space, making the world seem wider somehow. He looked back to the book in his hands, quickly scanning over the words he had attempted to be interested in for the past hour. The gentle weather was contrasting with his restlessness. Maybe if he had been in his own house he could have made himself more comfortable. Then he would be able to get a shower, choose from his own collection of books, and snuggle up in his bay window and read until he felt tired.

Currently he was at a disadvantage, being in the home of one Laxus Dreyar, who was submerged in his music while relaxing on his own large leather couch. Freed had come over to his beloved boyfriend's house to prepare dinner for him, as well as Bickslow and Evergreen. The rain had started after their friends had already gone. He was busy cleaning up when it had started sprinkling, and now it was too heavy to travel all the way home comfortably. It would be easier to wait it out.

Freed gave another heavy sigh partnered with a frown. He snapped the book shut, sliding it onto the coffee table before moving to sit on the side of the couch. The weight shift caught Laxus' attention. The blond looked up at the same time pausing his music, not looking overjoyed at being interrupted.

"Whats up?" He stretched his arms over his head, realizing stiffness had built up from his lack of movement.

"I am so completely unstimulated it is painful." Freed sighed, his shoulders dropping.

Laxus smirked and raised his brows.

"How do you want to be 'stimulated'?" He chuckled.

Freed narrowed his eyes but smiled, giving a scolding slap to his leg.

"Not like that." he rejected. "I need something to do."

Laxus sat up removing his headphones, placing them on the table with Freed's book. He started to think of anything he might have on hand to entertain him.

"We could watch a movie." He suggested lazily.

Freed wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I want to move." he insisted, bouncing to emphasize his point.

It made Laxus laugh to see a bit of his remaining childishness.

"Oh I could make you move." His voice dropped lower and more sultry, making the other stop bouncing instantly.

"Ughhhh Laxus." Freed laughed with a grin, more small slaps peppering his leg.

"I don't know what you want from me!" Laxus shrugged, leaning back on his arms, tempted to lay back down. "You say you want to be 'stimulated' and start bouncing but ya don't wanna do _that_!"

Freed deflated a little, knowing that was true. He couldn't demand Laxus to take responsibility for his own surplus of energy. He paused, starting to think, tapping on Laxus leg as he did. Suddenly he perked up with an idea popping into his head. He stood and outstretched his hands to help Laxus up.

"Come on." He ordered softly, earning a quizzing look from the larger man.

"What are we doing?" he asked curiously.

"Just come." Freed insisted firmly.

"You want me to come? Are you positive you don't want to have sex?" Laxus teased but took his hands, reluctance still in his tone.

"Maybe later." Freed dismissed playfully, pulling him up and into the kitchen, flipping on the light.

"Oh hell, what are we doing." Laxus grumbled under his breath.

Freed stripped off his coat, hanging it on a hook, taking a apron to replace it. Laxus had to notice they were very shockingly similar in color, only a few shades off from that deep rich red.

"Calm down, we are going to bake cookies. You act like I'm trying to cut your fingers off." Freed jabbed, reaching into one of the counters to take down a few bowls.

"It would be less painful than cooking." Laxus leaned on the edge of the counter, watching him gather ingredients.

"We aren't cooking." Freed smiled coyly, stopping to glance over his shoulder at Laxus. "We are baking." He corrected.

The irritation was clear on Laxus face, as well as amusement.

"Shut up." he snapped.

Freed looked over the collected elements and seemed satisfied, moving over to the sink, cleaning his hands.

"To be more specific, _you_ are baking." Freed clarified.

"I'm baking?" Laxus crossed his arms and looked at the smaller mage as if he had lost his mind completely.

"Sugar cookies." Freed called back, crouching down to dig for something in the lower cabinet.

As skeptical as the faux dragon was, he was not going to complain. He didn't have anything else to do, and Freed just looked so damn excited.

The mage pulled out two large flat sheets of metal.

"What are those?" Laxus nodded at the unfamiliar instruments.

It caught the younger mage off guard, causing him to stare at Laxus in disbelief.

"Umm..." he looked to the pans. "Cookie sheets?" Freed could not believe something so simple would stump his Thunder God.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the look Freed was giving him. It made him feel like a new kind of stupid. Who fucking cared about cookies, or their fucking pans!

"Well I sure as hell didn't buy them." He shot back.

Freed laughed, seeing the irritation rising.

"I know. I bought them." he set them on top of the stove.

"I don't know how to make cookies." Laxus reminded.

"Again, I know." Freed reached over, taking his hand again, dragging him closer. "That's why I'm going to teach you. It will be easy." He sat himself up on a counter out of the way. "Alright, add the butter, powdered sugar,and vanilla in the bowl." Freed instructed.

"You want me to do it?" Laxus was reaching his limit to the amount crazy coming out of the others mouth currently.

The mage smiled and laughed with an encouraging nod.

"Yes. Its more fun to learn this way than by watching." He insisted. "But wash your hands first." He pointed to the sink, then rolling his sleeves back.

Laxus looked at his hands, searching for any impurities. It's not like he was out digging ditches, or rolling around in the mud.

"They are clean enough." He defiantly reached for the butter.

Freed smacked his hand away, giving him a stern look.

Laxus growled back challengingly, thinking this was more and more of an annoyance by the second.

"Wash em." Freed pointed at the sink again, keeping his arm up until the faux dragon gave in to the command.

Laxus begrudgingly trudged to the sink, washing his hands properly, feeling the cold eyes of Freed the Dark on him, making sure he was properly sanitized.

"How much butter and...junk?" Laxus asked as he dried his hands on a clean towel.

"1 1/2 cup sugar, 1 teaspoon of vanilla, and 1 cup of butter." Freed informed.

"Do you just have this shit memorized?" He demanded, turning back to the counter, pausing when he saw Freed wave a piece of paper, clearly a recipe. "Oh."

"Stop being so grumpy." Freed complained. "You are so stubborn."

Laxus knew could just slam shit down on the counter and throw a fit like a child until Freed became fed up with him, most likely resulting in the mage locking himself in Laxus' bedroom with the help of magic runes, but it seemed smarter to avoid that completely. He measured the sugar, looking to Freed for approval before letting it fall into a large mixing bowl, doing the same for two sticks of butter. He could tell the mage watching him was enjoying the effort he was putting forth by the glitter in his eyes. He noticed a small brown bottle in the mage's hands, who removed the top. A sweet smell burst out, the boldness capturing his dragon sense. He stopped quickly, eyes locked on the bottle.

"That smells really good." He recognized it as the vanilla. "Kinda like Evergreen's hair." he added, his attention falling back to the bowl but he had a small smirk on his face. "And yours...sometimes."

Freed felt his cheeks go pink learning Laxus paid enough attention to know his different smells. It was both flattering and concerning. Did he smell good?

"Oh...Thank you?" Freed was unsure what to say to that.

He scrambled to hand him the bottle, as well as a teaspoon.

"Add that." He instructed, clearing his throat in an attempt to ease his worry.

"How many?"

Freed looked up at him, his smile returning.

"Just one."

"That's not going to be enough ." He rejected flatly, shaking his head.

"Yes it will. That's plenty."

"For this big bowl?"

Freed glanced at the bowl, then back to Laxus. "I'm pretty small compared to you, but I'm enough aren't I?" He asked, his voice smooth and taunting.

It caught the larger mage's attention and made him chuckle, adding the ordered amount.

"What's next?"

Freed looked at the list.

"Add this egg." He held up a clean round brown egg. "Just crack it, but don't let any shells in." He handed it over. "Then stir." He held a spoon out to him.

It didn't take long for Laxus to realize a spoon was the worst thing in the world to stir sugar cookie dough with. The stiff stick did very little to mix the uncooperative butter into the dry sugar and white powder Freed added from another bowl every few stirs. The faux dragons patients lasted until the powder bowl was empty, making a lumpy, slightly blended mass.

He growled, and tossed the spoon in the sink, causing a loud clang.

"That's fucking stupid." he scolded, and reached into the bowl, kneading the fickle powders and butter together.

Freed had jumped to stop him but the attempt was wasted. The smaller man shook his head and slumped to the side, looking at Laxus.

"Defeated by a spoon?" He mused.

"Shut up." Laxus chuckled. "This works with pizza dough."

"You've made pizza?" Freed challenged, sounding impressed.

"Once or twice." Laxus shrugged, but didn't ignore the change in tone.

The way Freed watched the others muscles flex and relax as they kneaded the mixture also did not go unnoticed.

"Mind keepin' an eye on the cookies?" Laxus smirk grew and he flashed a glance at Freed. "I don't know when enough is enough." he nodded to the mixture.

The script mage leaned over the bowl brushing against Laxus as he tried to get a better view of the mix.

"That's perfect." he stopped him and, moved the containers to make room on the counter.

"What, what, WHAT are you doing?" Laxus was growing so tired of his own confusion, his hands running over his face as he watched Freed make a mess of flour all over the table top, pulling the sticky dough out, laying it on top of the flour.

"Watch me." Freed reminded, rather than explaining himself.

Taking a rolling pin, he spread the dough in a few simple sweeps to be smooth and thin. With the ease the script mage completed this task, the lightning slayer thought it would be no problem.

The first attempt he pressed too hard, causing the dough to be almost paper thin in the middle, and fat blobs on the sides. The second attempt it was too thick to cook properly (or, that's what he was told). The third attempt took longer than either of the previous, and decades longer than Freed's beautiful work. It came out lumpy and in no way even, but he was instructed that it would be fine, and that all of the lumps would make very little difference.

Soon he was sorting through a bowl of cookie cutters that had never before been in his house, to the slayers memory.

"You need to stop packing my house full of weird shit." Laxus laughed, as he chose and cut a few shapes, and transferred the cookies to the sheets.

"I wouldn't bet any jewel me quitting." Freed mused, mixing something in a bowl. It was thick, creamy and a pastel yellow.

The mage looked up at Laxus who was concentrating, trying his hardest to make his cookies come out just as pristine and perfect as Freed's (Which were already done and damn near perfect). The younger mage took secret pride in seeing the flicker of enjoyment and chosen effort.

After admiring the view he reached out and poked Laxus cheek with his finger, a dab of his mixture on the end. Laxus looked confused and appalled for a moment, leaving himself open to another poke, this time on his nose.

"S-stop, what are you-"

Freed sucked the mix off his finger, with a smirk.

"Like the icing?" He questioned, throwing on an innocent look.

The blond gave a sneer of a laugh and wiped the icing off with his thumb, lowering it to his mouth. He took his time in licking it away, enjoying how Freed's eyes were locked, watching the way his tongue moved. Laxus didn't have an appetite for cookies any longer, backing Freed into the wall, his eyes locked on him like he was prey. His fingers dipped into the icing, stirring them in the thick mix, before pressing against the base of the others jaw. Freed swallowed thickly, staying very still as the feeling of the cream and point of Laxus' fingers traveled down the vein of his neck to his collar bone.

"La-xus." Freed tried to keep his voice steady, but his breath was already going short.

Laxus' hand snapped up holding the smaller man's jaw, his touch surprisingly soft.

"Shhhhhhhh." Laxus hushed him, causing him to squirm as the space between them closed.

The jolting whimper that escaped Freed's throat was uncontrollable, breaking through as a hot tongue met his neck. One long, slow lick was not nearly enough to clean away all of the sticky sweet sugar, but more than enough to cause a tremble through the smaller man's body. He regretted the sound, but not for his usual reasons of locking his heart up and keeping composure, but he had been given an order to stay silent, breaking it almost immediately. His teeth bit into his lip in his only effort to keep his voice locked away, but a series of quicker small licks broke his will in an instant. Another low groan rose through, a dark chuckle following from the blond.

He pulled Freed against his body, his hands holding his neck and lower back pinning him more securely than any wall ever could. Laxus was the only thing capable of trapping the script mage. Phasing through walls was nothing compared to finding the will, the _want_ to leave these strong arms.

A soft moan was paired with each lick, slowly becoming softer and more controlled on the outside, but built inside of him. He hoped to be let go once the icing was gone, but instead felt soft tormenting kisses under under his ear. Reluctantly he raised his hands rise up and press against Laxus shoulders. The faux dragon moved back, seeing the reddened face of his boyfriend trying to look confident, and composed as always.

"The c-ookies." He reminded, clearing his throat, refusing to look up.

He didn't make an attempt to move Laxus or even to conceal how badly he didn't want to stop, simply leaving the choice up to his leader at this point.

"Right." He sighed to himself licking the last bit of icing from his fingers. "Stop being so damn cute then." Leaving Freed a little frustrated could prove to work out well for him later.

Freed seemed a little disappointed but turned back to the counter. As he cut out a few more shapes, Laxus noticed how all of all of his cuts were planned out in a straight line, using as much space and dough as possible. His own were unplanned, sporadic and thoughtless. He scratched the back of his head and looked down at his shotty work.

"I am no good at this." He admitted, feeling a strange bubble of disappointment rise up, attempting to ignore it.

Freed looked up at his sudden interjection and then to the dough.

"No, you're not that bad." He praised. "I've been doing this since I was little. It takes practice just like anything else. We can always reroll the dough as well."

Laxus could tell his words of encouragement were not just flattery and went back to his side, taking more time in hopes his results would be better.

"How did you get into cooking?" Laxus realized he had never bothered to ask before.

"My mom. She would cook all the time, and I liked to help her." He didn't let his talk get in the way of his quick work, his hands cutting, scooping, placing and repeating without fail.

Laxus nodded, not even attempting to work at the same speed.

"She taught you well." He complimented, not wanting to pry on his family life. That was a conversation for another time.

Freed nodded and smiled to himself.

"I used to need a stepping ladder to reach the cabinets." he mused fondly.

Laxus could see it, a shorter chubby faced Freed, clumsily hands doing their best to cook. He felt it would still look a lot better than the mess he was making.

Together they filled up all of the pans space, setting them both inside of the oven to cook.

Freed dusted his hands off, taking a proud look at their work before closing the hatch.

"I'll clean everything up." He dismissed Laxus, removing his apron.

"I can help, I don't mind." Laxus offered, searching for a place to start.

Freed looked a little uncomfortable, his gaze dropping to the ground. It seemed like he wanted to say something.

"Ah...that's really okay." Freed promised. "I don't mind." he gave a nervous chuckle along with a fake smile.

The faux dragon crossed his arms and waited for the real answer. After a few moments of silence he saw the script mage's shoulders slump and he let out a breath.

"I don't want you to help because you'll...put everything in the wrong place." He admitted.

Laxus' eyes widened.

"It's MY kitchen! Shit goes where I say it does." He barked in disbelief.

He tugged Freed into a kiss, and smoothed his hair back out of his face.

"But fine, have it your way. I'm not going to arm wrestle you over cleaning."

The script mage brightened up and stole another quick peck.

"Thank you." He smiled, appreciating he would be allowed this little amount of control.

Laxus did as he was requested and got out of his way, returning to the couch and his music. He flicked through his playlist, feeling better after having occupied his time with something else for a while. He couldn't help but look up and steal glances at the diligently working man in the next room. What the hell did he do to deserve a hard working, attractive, strong willed man like that? He sure as hell couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was a past life thing? The music soothed him, and watching the mage work, clearing off the flour, washing bowls, putting things away, it made him tired just to watch. His eyes started to drop, the sounds washing around in his mind becoming distant, every part of his body starting to relax.

Freed cleaned up the kitchen making sure everything was the same as the moment before they started their cookie adventure. It took one last long look around in order to give it the Justine seal of approval. His next chore was to cool and ice the cookies, having a passing thought of taking some to the guilds younger members as he finished up.

It caught him off guard at first, seeing Laxus passed out so carelessly. It was hard to picture the dragon mage letting his guard down so drastically unless in his own home. He sat next to him on the couch noting how calm he looked in his sleep, though somehow he managed to look grumpy. Slow breath, and relaxed features. Freed didn't want to wake him, and decided simply to run a hand through his soft licks of golden hair. He was certain if this moment never ended he would be able to die happily, but it was not to last.

The larger man shifted and took in a deep breath. His eyes opened to see Freed, which made him smile. Waking up to see those endlessly blue eyes studying him like was some sort of puzzle or mistranslated rune, it not only made him feel fascinating, but cherished.

"The cookies are ready." Freed offered him one off of a plate once he was more awake.

"They smell good." Laxus noted, looping his arm around the smaller man's chest, pulling him to lay down.

He toppled, caught off guard, onto the others chest and tried to pull up. Laxus held him down, using his other arm to take the cookie, and eat a bite.

"These are really good." He called, not blown away with their outcome, but very satisfied.

Freed wiggled and adjusted until he was comfortable, setting the plate aside.

"My turn to pick what we do right?" Laxus asked, offering a bite to Freed, who obediently leaned forward to steal a bit.

He nodded, not wanting to talk with his mouth full.

"Good. It's nap time then." He yawned, with a contented smile.

Freed pouted a bit and gave an annoyed sigh, but felt most of the restlessness had left his body. A nap didn't sound too bad now.

They finished the cookie before settling down. Deep relaxed breaths you could only hear if you listened. Still body, all accept their rising and falling chests. The rain slowing outside. Calming bliss drifted around the house. The smell of freshly baked cookies hung in the air which was warmed by the use of the oven.

Freed was on the edge of sleep, only hanging on to consciousness by a thin, weak string.

"Hey Freed." Laxus voice was soft, rumbling like thunder in his chest.

"Hm..." Freed purred.

"Why do we bake _cook-_ ies." He smiled to himself as he said it, knowing it was stupid but he wanted to hear the other laugh.

He felt Freed give a small coo of amusement, but Laxus doubted he was awake enough to registered what was said.

Freed was asleep before Laxus, becoming dead weight on his chest, heavy but not uncomfortable. The pressure was as nice, like a quilt blanket, reminding him every time moved that Freed was in his arms, safe from the rain, and resting.

It was times like this Laxus remembered how lucky he was. There was someone who wanted to protect him, fight for him and share in his life. Someone willing to teach him. Someone to expose him to new things. His hands wrapped tighter around Freed, feeling the warmth of his body start to spread.

Laxus fell asleep, his arms draped around the smaller man who gave his service, friendship and love so eagerly every day, as the rain outside persisted on. His last thought being if the rain never stopped and Freed had to stay there forever, well, it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm a little late to Fraxus week. Sorry about that.**

 **I didn't spend as much time on this as a usual story would get, but I'm still pretty proud of it. Let me know what you think, and let me know if you are interested in me doing more of the Fraxus Week tags.**

 **If so should I join them all to this story, or make them separate one-shots? Not sure yet.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
